You Came Back
by Snape is Forgiven
Summary: I could only stand and look at him in silence. The tears blocking me vision and fell slowly down my cheeks.****Sequel to If you'd only look at me - Astoria's story Please review xox ABANDONED until father notice.
1. Time Crawls

_**You came Back**_

Chapter 1: Time Crawls

_**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise. I do however own everything else.**_

"_Why are you here. You should never have come here. It's over. I told you that it's over. Why didn't you listen to me. You never do listen to me do you. Well I'm telling you now, it's over."_

_I could only stand and look at him in silence. The tears blocking me vision and fell slowly down my cheeks. _

OoOoO

The summer had really dragged on this year. It may only have been seven weeks, but it felt more like seven months. Every day was the same, sleep, eat, and stare out the windows at nothing for hours on end. Just thinking. Just thinking about him, where he was, what he was doing, what he was saying, everything that he could be doing. My parents didn't notice. They never do, I'm just their daughter. They don't have much to do with me anyway. Daphne noticed, but didn't ask me anything. I just stayed in my room, doing nothing but thinking.

Rosella owled me a few times. But I never replied. What was there to say?

I heard, near the end of the holidays, that the ministry had been taken over by You Know Who. I just shrugged when I heard. I didn't care on way or the other. It didn't affected me, I'm a pure blood.

OoOoO

I arrived early at the station. I sat and stared out the window while everyone else arrived. Only looking up when I heard the door of me compartment open. There stood Rosella, looking at me nervously. I smiled slightly, telling her it was ok to sit down. She closed the door quietly sat down and looked at me, frowning slightly.

"Astoria, are you ok? You look kinda… depressed."

"I'm fine."

Rosella gave up talking after I threw her a 'I don't want to talk' look. She pulled out one of her text books and stared reading. I just returned to staring out the window, not really seeing anything.

I heard the door open again but didn't turn around till the sound of Rosella's gasp reached me. My eyes open wide when I saw who it was standing in the door way.

Draco.

He closed the door and sat down beside me. Rosella just stared at him. He gave her a questioning look, then looked down at me. Rosella was gone in a flash.

"Hello Astoria"

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. He reached up and closed it softly with his cold hand. The touch of his skin on my chin bought me to my senses.

"What? What are you doing here?"

He looked me in the eyes, smiling slightly.

"Well, that's a silly question. Why else would I be on the school train unless I was going back to school."

"But, I don't understand. You can't go back to school! You are on the run.. Right?"

"I was, but… there are many things that have happened. But I'm not on the run Astoria, I'm here, I'm going back to Hogwarts. With you."

There was a pause, were we both just stared at each other. Then I understood, he'd come back. And he was staying. I tacked him in a hug, refusing to let go until train slowed to a stop.

**A/N - Hey all!! This is the sequel to **_If you'd only look at me - Astoria's story_**. Was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews, but it did get over 500 hits. Anyways, I don't know how often I will be updating this one, because none of it is pre-written. Ok, tell me if you liked by REVIEWING n.n**

**SiF**


	2. Classes, Parents & Food

Chapter 2: Classes, Parents & Food

_**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise. I do however own everything else.**_

The feast was very boring. The sorting didn't last as long as usual, but maybe that's because there are no muggleborns here this year. Not that I care, I don't really know any, and it means that there are less annoying first years running around. Draco looked just as bored as I did. He was just staring down at his empty plate, jumping slightly when the food appeared. He was grabbing food at random, but not eating much of it. I, on the other hand, am rather hungry from all the drama on the train. After grabbing a few chicken drumsticks and some salad, I ate at a fast pace, keen to eat as much as I could. However, I could never eat as fart as Rosella could. She could put tonnes of the stuff into that little belly of hers, it's funny watching how much she can put away sometimes. After dinner had finished, Rosella, Draco and I headed down to the common room.

'Anyone know the password?'

'No Rosella, I do not know the password.'

'It's Festal' sighed a quiet Draco who was standing behind me. I gave him a look of thanks and walked into the common room. I had expected to stay up for a while, but Draco just walked past giving my cheek a quick peck and walked up to his dorm. Heaving a sigh, I followed Rosella up to are dorm wondering what tomorrow would bring.

OoOoO

'Is it me, or are there less people her than normal?'

'No, your right. There are a lot less people here than normal'

'But why?'

'How the hell am I meant to know?'

'Well, I thought you might know, that's all.'

'Well, I don't.'

'Fine fine' Rosella muttered as she turned back to her toast. I don't know how she can stand that stuff, it's disgusting. Give me porridge and tea any day. Our house table look like there where the normal amount of people there, but the other tables all looked slightly empty. I never know there were that many muggleborns at the school. I also noticed the absents of one Harry Potter, but I didn't really expect to see him anyways. I hear he's on the run for some reason or another.

Me and Rosella had Muggle studies first up so we said goodbye to Draco and others and made our way to the class room. I'd never taken Muggle studies before, so I am not quite sure what to expect. I do wonder what we'll be learning about…

Well, that must have been one of the _worst_ lessons I have ever had the misfortune to attend. It was all about how evil and stupid muggles are, and how they shouldn't be walking the earth at all! Well, I don't think there all as bad as that. I've never met a Muggle, but they can't all be like that, they just can't.

OoOoO

It's been about a fortnight since school began, I've only just got a letter from my parents, and all it said was:

_Astoria,_

_Hope all is well, and you are studying hard and being a good girl. _

_Love, _

_Mother & Father_

I mean really, it just shows how much the care. Draco still looking like he's off in a dream land, I wonder what he's thinking about…

**A/N Hey all!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with homework and a little thing called life n.n I wouldn't be updating for a while, have exams coming up so I really need to study. clod shiver I also think I'm coming down with a cold, as it's nearly winter here u.u REVIEWS will make me better and update faster after exams… I think more that 5 would be very nice…**


	3. Homework Calls

Chapter 3: Homework Calls

_**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise. I do however own everything else.**_

'Draco…'

'Yea?'

'Umm… could you help me with my Muggle Studies?'

'Yea, yea of course. Just give me a minute, got to go get something from my dorm. You can come up too if you want.'

I must admit, I was slightly nervous going into the 7th years boys dorm, but there was no one else in there when we walked in. Draco went straight to his trunk and started rummaging though it. I took a seat on the edge of his bed, watching as he went deeper into his trunk.

'What you looking for?'

'Huh? Oh, just something I need to send my mother. Don't worry, I know it's here somewhere…'

I watched as he brought out a piece of parchment and flourished it about. It looked rather… crumpled, with it's edges ripped and torn.

Noticing my expression, Draco takes a proper look at his parchment. 'Ah… yes, mother will want a new piece of parchment I think.'

I smiled slightly as he went looking for fresh parchment and a quill. I've never met Mrs. Malfoy, but if she's anything like _my _mother… well, she'd like everything neat and tidy, nothing out of place. Even my room is fair play for my mother… it's always different when I come home during the holidays.

'There, finish. Now, what did you want help with again?'

'Oh, just my Muggle Studies.'

'Ok, I'll see what I can do. Pass me your parchment.'

He lay down on the bed and pulled my homework towards him. Leaving a big enough place for me to lie down too.

'Ok, question 1 is asking how Muggles are different to wizards. Any ideas?'

'Umm… they can't do magic, and can't always see or hear magic going ons.'

'Right, now write that down and I'll tell you how else their different from us.'

OoOoO

I ended up with an O for that homework. It's pretty amazing how much Draco knows, but I still don't believe half of what we're taught. Most of these "facts" don't make any sense. Like how they are all stupid. If that's so, than why are there so many of them still. I may not know much about Muggles, but you have to be smart to survive this long. Oh well, I only need to remember these "facts" till my exams. When I finish school, I can forget them all.

It's getting closer to Christmas. I must admit, I can't wait till the holidays! I haven't decided if I'm staying this year or not, I'll make up my mind when Draco tells me whether or not he's staying. Hopefully he's staying, I wouldn't mind another date in that garden! Oh, I need to get Draco a present! But, what to get him? I'll have to think of something soon, at least I've already got Rosella's present. So that's ok.

'Hey! Geez… you really like daydreaming ay. Come on, class is over, lets go to lunch. Come on, come on, come.'

'Ok, ok. I'm sure you can go 10 minutes without eating Rosella.'

'But I haven't eaten since breakfast! That was 2 hours ago!!'

'Wait for me you fatty. WAIT!' I was out of breath by the time I sat down at our house table. Rosella was already there, her plate loaded. Draco was there too. Reading a book and sitting next to an empty space. Could my life get much better?

**I'm so sorry about the wait!! I had writers block you see. Anyways, it's here now so… rejoice! Thanks for any reviews this chapter gets. Love you all 3**

**SiF xox**


	4. Reactions

**Chapter 4: Reactions**

_**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise. I do however own everything else.**_

"I'm going home for Christmas."

"Oh, well I'll be going home too, so…"

There was a pause while an unsettling expression flicked thought his eyes, Hatred, fear and then determination. He shook his head and planted a small smile on his face.

"I won't be able to see you till we get back, but I'll write everyday okay."

I just smiled, I still can't believe he loves me. I don't think I'll _ever_ get use to knowing it.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning okay."

"Okay"

He leaned in and gave me a quick peek on the cheek before heading upstairs to his dormitory.

OoOoO

The train ride home was… quiet. Rosella had decided to remain at Hogwarts, so it was just me and Draco in our compartment. Draco seemed to be daydreaming, he didn't notice at all when I sat down next to him and slipped my hand into his. It took me saying his name three times before he looked at me, and even then it seemed he couldn't see me. I gave him a small shake and whispered his name in his ear. At that he looked at me in surprise while franticly blinking. He stared at me for a minute or two before suddenly launching him himself at me and attacking my lips with his. I didn't react for a second as he had taken me completely by surprise. He usually only kissed me on the cheek, only sometimes on the lips and never with this much passion or haste. When I started to kiss back, with just as much passion might I add, he started to ease me into laying down on the seats , while he leaned over me. I didn't notice for a while, until I felt something hard rub against my inner thigh. My senses come flooding back to me as I gently push him off me. We sat there breathing heavily and staring at each other. Me with confusion, and him with, well, lust.

"I'm sorry Astoria, I - I don't know what got into me."

"It's ok, I was just.. Surprised , that's all."

He gave me another of his small smiles. "Come here."

And there I stayed, laying in his arms for the rest of the trip home.

OoOoO

Only three days had passed since I had arrived home, and already I was desperate to get away from my parents. Daphne had let it slip to them that I was currently dating Draco, so of course nothing is too good for me now, I get whatever I want, no matter what it is. As great as this sounds, I despise my parents sudden attention as it's only because I have 'made them proud", think I preferred them ignoring me.

OoOoO

Draco was even more quite on the train back. He looked, well, hagged. He'd gotten paler, if that was even possible, and had defiantly lost a little weight. He refused to speak after saying hello, but never allowing me out of his reach. It seemed he had to have contact with some part of me at all times, it was scaring me slightly. He'd never acted this dependent on anyone like this before as far as I knew.

**A/N: yeah, it's been a long year since I updated. A lot happened, but yeah, I finally got round to updating :D**

**SiF xox**


	5. Chapter 5 - please note

just thought I'd drop you a rather... obvious note.

this story is officially dropped until further notice.

thank you all for reading, and I've just posted a new one-shot if you'd like to check it out.


End file.
